goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson and Rachel Steal Principal Prickly's Lunch and Get Grounded
Lawson and Rachel Steal Principal Prickly's Lunch and Get Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on June 6th 2019 Cast *Lawson-Eric *Rachel Hart-Julie *Principal Prickly and Lawson's dad-Wiseguy *Lawson's mom-Kimberly *Mr. Hart-Dallas *Mrs. Hart-Kendra Transcript (At the cafeteria, Lawson and his girlfriend Rachel Hart were bored) Lawson: Man! My stomach is getting grumpy. Rachel: And my stomach is getting grumpy too. Lawson: We're waiting for the food to arrive. And we're hungry. We just wanted some pizza to arrive because Lunchlady Irma is serving pizza today. Rachel: What shall we do, Lawson? (Then Lawson thought of something) Lawson: I know, Rachel! We will steal Principal Prickly's lunch! Rachel: That's a great idea, Lawson! Let's do it! (Lawson and Rachel left their table, and they went off to Principal Prickly's office, and then they entered Principal Prickly's office. Then Lawson and Rachel spotted some food from Floppy Burger!) Lawson: Look, Rachel! It's food from Floppy Burger! Rachel: And what's inside, there is a hamburger, a large Pepsi, medium fries, and a chocolate fudge sandae! Lawson: We can't wait to get this stuff in our mouths! (Then Lawson and Rachel grabbed Principal Prickly's food and they left the office. Then Principal Prickly returned) Principal Prickly: Since I got a hamburger, a large Pepsi, medium fries, and a chocolate fudge sandae from Floppy Burger for lunch. I should eat my lunch at my office. (Suddenly, Principal Prickly was horrified, and he noticed that his food were gone) Principal Prickly: Wait! My lunch was at my desk! And now it's gone! I will notify the students that someone has stolen my lunch! (Principal Prickly ran out of his office quickly. Back at the cafeteria, Lawson and Rachel felt impressed and they had eaten Principal Prickly's lunch all up) Lawson: Wow! That lunch was so good! Rachel: I know, Lawson! That tastes so good! (Suddenly, everyone heard the bell ringing, and they heard Principal Prickly's voice from the intercom) Principal Prickly's voice: Attention, students! Someone has stolen my lunch! Whoever is that student report to my office at once! (Lawson and Rachel knew it was them, and they had no choice but to go to Principal Prickly's office. So they went off to Principal Prickly's office and then they entered it. Principal Prickly was looking angry) Principal Prickly; Lawson and Rachel, don't tell me that you two stole my lunch! Lawson: Um! Yes! We stole your lunch! Rachel: But why? Because we were waiting for the food to be served by Lunchlady Irma. Lawson: We were going to get some pizza. Rachel: Why? Because it's pizza day. (Principal Prickly was shocked, and then he was upset with Lawson and Rachel) Principal Prickly: Lawson and Rachel, I can't believe you both stole my lunch during lunch break. You don't ever get to steal my lunch like this. Thanks to you both, I was really hungry. You see stealing lunches from people including me undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect and laziness. Lawson: But sir, we are so hungry! Rachel: Me two. Principal Prickly: I don't care. You have no right to steal my lunch just because you were waiting for the food to be served by Lunchlady Irma. That's it, you both are suspended for three weeks. Go home now. (Lawson and Rachel did as they were told. At Lawson's house, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson) Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you team up with Rachel Hart to steal Principal Prickly's lunch and then get suspended for three weeks. Why did you do that? Lawson: Um, we were so hungry. I'm sorry. Lawson's mom: Apology will not work this time. You are grounded for three weeks with no TV and no computer. Lawson's dad: I agree with your mother. Go to your room now. (Lawson went to his room, crying) Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (At Rachel's house, Rachel's parents scolded Rachel) Rachel's dad: Rachel, how dare you team up with Erwin Lawson to steal Principal Prickly's lunch and then get suspended for three weeks. Why did you do that? Rachel: Um, we were so hungry. I'm sorry. Rachel's mom: Apology will not work this time. You are grounded for three weeks with no TV and no computer. Rachel's dad: I agree with your mother. Go to your room now. (Rachel went to her room, crying) Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (The End) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Rachel Hart deserves Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff